In Which Blaine Gets Jealous
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: "No, he's never mentioned a girlfriend. Oh my god, he's so cute. And his eyes! I'm planning on making a move on him in a minute. Yeah, I'll keep you posted. 'Kay. Bye." Blaine's hands were in fists, and steam was practically coming out of his ears. So... he got jealous. Easily. And he knew that Renee was a girl, and he had no reason to freak out, but he was still pretty ticked off.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, or any of the characters, the name of the show would be "The Kurt and Blaine Show" and Rachel would've fallen off a cliff in a mysterious accident in the first season.**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he opened the door to the apartment. It was his junior year at NYADA, and he was still in the same apartment in Bushwick, living with Rachel, and now Blaine as well. Blaine, his now fiance, was attending NYU, getting a degree in music and education. He had a History of Music project due the next week, and his partner, Renee, was coming over to finish it.  
The two walked in, Renee gasped, "Oh my god... You live here?"  
Kurt shrugged, "Yeah. Have for almost three years."  
Rachel then chose to skip out of her curtained-off portion of the house, "Hello Kurtie, Renee. I'm making pizza!"  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh hell no. No-one wants to eat cheese-less pizza, Rachel. Blaine would agree with me. We're ordering in."  
"Blaine would agree with anything you say."  
Kurt just blushed, and grabbed Renee's hand, dragging her over to the couch, to start their project.

Blaine pushed the door open, dropping his messenger bag on the ground, "I'm home, guys!"  
Kurt's head peeked out from behind the bookcase, "Hi honey! Can't talk for very long, I have to finish my History of Music project."  
"Isn't that partner work?"  
"Uh-huh. Renee's showering."  
Blaine nodded, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "Have we decided on dinner?"  
Kurt chuckled, "Well... Rachel wanted to make pizza, but vegan cheese- ew. So we're ordering Chinese. Your usual?"  
"Sure, babe. I gotta go change. Good luck on your project."  
"Thanks... love you."  
"I love you too."  
Blaine padded away, pausing as he heard a voice coming from the bathroom.  
"He's totally into me, Erica! I mean, I'm at his house, and he's all over me."  
A triangular eyebrow raised, and Blaine crossed his arms.  
"No, he's never mentioned a girlfriend. Oh my god, he's so cute. And his eyes! I'm planning on making a move on him in a minute. Yeah, I'll keep you posted. 'Kay. Bye."  
Blaine's hands were in fists, and steam was practically coming out of his ears. So... he got jealous. Easily. And he knew that Renee was a girl, and he had no reason to freak out, but he was still pretty ticked off. Kurt was his.  
Blaine stormed into his and Kurt's curtain-bedroom, flinging the curtains closed, and changing into sweatpants, and a tank top, dragging a brush through his hair, loosening the gel, and promising himself that he'd shower later.  
When he walked back out of his bedroom, Kurt and Renee were sitting on the couch, laptops on their laps, and light smiles on their faces.  
Blaine plopped down next to his fiance, "Hello Kurt, Renee."  
Renee raised an eyebrow, "...Hi. You are?"  
"Blaine. I live here."  
"Oh! Hello."  
She turned back to Kurt, sending him flirty glances, and scooting closer to him.  
The little demon inside Blaine rose up again, and he clenched his fists again as well. She was flirting with his fiance. His fiance, who was completely oblivious to the girl's interest in him.  
Once Renee was almost sitting on Kurt's lap, Blaine snapped.  
On total impulse, Blaine leaned over, swiping his tongue across Kurt's pale cheek.  
Kurt's head swiveled around, "Blaine! Did you just lick my face?"  
Blaine peeked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, "...Maybe?"  
"Why?"  
Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "I was... marking my territory."  
"Excuse me?"  
Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him over to their bed, ignoring the looks coming from Renee.  
"She's been flirting with you all night."  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "No she hasn't. Don't be silly, Blaine. And seriously, do not lick me. That's just strange."  
"One, my tongue has been down your throat, so my licking you isn't really a big deal. And two, she so has been! Did you not notice her practically sitting on your lap?"  
"Okay, so she's a little touchy-feely."  
"Kurt," Blaine whined, "She was flirting with you. I heard her talking to her friend in the bathroom."  
"Oh. Still, she's a girl. She has no chance. And I agreed to marry you, Zachary Blaine Anderson. Does this ring not mean anything to you?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the simple, white gold infinity band that wrapped around his finger. Engraved on it was, 'I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece.'  
Blaine sighed, "Of course it does. I just... I'm still scared of loosing you."  
Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, "Don't be. Now we're going to apologize," he said, pulling the younger man up with him.  
Blaine padded alongside him, a pout on his face, "Tease."  
Kurt smirked and sat back down on the couch, "Sorry about that Renee. It appears that my fiance has jealousy issues."  
Renee's eyes widened, "You're... engaged?"  
He nodded, "Yeah," and showed her the ring.  
"Oh my god... I am so sorry. I've been flirting with you all night, and I didn't know-"  
Kurt laughed, "Hey, hey... It's okay. And Blaine has something to say."  
"I'm sorry that I got jealous and acted weird," Blaine mumbled.  
Renee smiled slightly, "It's fine."  
Kurt coughed slightly, "And..."  
"I'm sorry that I licked you, Kurt," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek.  
"You are forgiven. Now go sing some strange mashup of Katy Perry until we order dinner."  
Blaine grinned, "'Kay!" and skipped off.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god... I really, really don't know what this is. I had the strange idea of Blaine licking Kurt's face, and I just couldn't get it out of my head. So this was born. Sorry I'm not sorry.  
Also, I know that Ryan tweeted that Blaine's middle name is Devon, but I've been reading Keitorin Asthore (Caitlin)'s fics for forever, and her headcanon is that Blaine's name is Zachary Blaine Anderson. He goes by Blaine because when he was born, the way his older sister Francey said his name was a little bit... inappropriate. (Francey is amazing. And Cooper's there too. He's Francey and Blaine's half-brother.)  
If you adore super well written, fluffy, absolutely perfect Klaine stories, go check her out. She's Keitorin Asthore on here, and redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr. She is a perfect human being.  
If anyone wants me to turn this into a little jealousy-series, just prompt some scenarios in your reviews!  
Please review, and prompt things for me!  
-Emily**


End file.
